Abstinência
by Mizuhina
Summary: "Você pode fugir Uchiha Sasuke, mas não pode se esconder. Você querendo ou não tem hormônios não pode negar para sempre." Sasuke está com medo, realmente muito medo. Ele acaba de descobrir que sua namorada é... Uma pervertida! Sasusaku


_**Abstinência:** privação voluntária dos desejos sexuais, por exigências morais, espirituais ou religiosas. (Dic houaiss)_

_Eu não acho que a Sakura seja OOC se decidir usufruir do Sasuke, em vários momentos do mangá ela se mostra uma pervertida. (Isto é incrivelmente sério)_

_Palavras entre aspas e itálico são pensamentos do Sasuke, ou seja, tudo que se passa na cabeça do Uchiha. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Pensamentos insanos. <strong>

Os meses anteriores ao casamento seriam sem dúvida os mais desesperadores da vida de Sasuke. O ex-vingador não esperava ter de enfrentar um impulso mais forte e devastador do que o ódio. _O desejo_. E o quão isso poderia afetá-lo? Nem mesmo o próprio sabia, ele estava repleto de incertezas. Embora sua mente tentasse pensar em coisas no mínimo coerentes, seu corpo reagia com o extremo oposto.

Descontrolado.

"_Descontrolado. Eu estou complemente descontrolado, é isso. Não, não é possível, Uchiha Sasuke não é descontrolado. Eu terminantemente me recuso a aceitar isso"._

Sasuke caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha imerso em seus pensamentos. O cenho estava levemente franzido como fazia quando algo o incomodava. A expressão indiferente a todos, completamente alheio aos olhares dos civis comuns que tinham pontos de vista diferentes sobre o Uchiha. Mas ele, sem dúvida alguma não estava preocupado com o que um bando de pessoas aleatórias pensavam sobre ele. Com certeza não. Sasuke tinha assuntos mais importantes para pensar, embora nenhum deles fosse de fato o foco de sua atenção. Ele se dirigia até o distrito Uchiha, foi quando viu Sakura caminhar no lado oposto da rua. Ele queria fugir, queria sair correndo, ser abduzido para algum lugar, pois não estava preparado para encarar aquela situação.

"_Não, não olhe para cá. Não olhe."_

Ele tinha que lidar com o fato de que sua namorada era uma _pervertida_. Sim, sua amada namorada, a qual ele demorará tanto tempo a construir uma relação tinha um lado que ele não imaginava. Ele se perguntou como aquilo tinha acontecido? E estranhamente de uma maneira direta ou indireta isso começava a afetá-lo, porque ele também não podia deixar de pensar no tipo de coisas que ela provavelmente queria fazer com ele.

Sasuke deu meia volta e seguiu para o caminho oposto. Ele apertou o passo, andou rápido o suficiente para levantar poeira do chão de terra da vila. Se Sakura se aproximasse, ele não se responsabilizaria por suas ações. Ele precisava esfriar a cabeça.

* * *

><p>Como isso começou? Foi durante a guerra ninja no momento em que Naruto fizera seus kage-bushins se transformarem em um harem masculino para enganar a deusa Kaguya. Na hora da afobação, Sasuke não tinha reparado nas palavras de Sakura dizendo que Kaguya era uma deusa e que não cairia numa técnica daquelas como ela.<p>

"_Como ela..."_

O Uchiha se deu conta, que sua cerejeira estava admitindo perante todos ali que ela era fraca contra aquele tipo de técnica fajuta e pervertida. Que por sinal só poderia ter saído da cabeça oca e cheia de vento de Naruto.

"_Ora, eu jamais cairia em algo tão patético como isso. Então como ela... O que será que ela viu? Eu preciso falar com aquela besta do lamém."_

A aquela altura, Sasuke já estava quase arrancando o seu novo braço, que por sinal já estava funcionando bem. Ele decidiu procurar Naruto para entender do que se tratava aquela dúvida que martelava em sua cabeça graças ao branquelo adorador de pintos, que tinha levando o assunto em questão. Sai tinha dito algo a respeito dos gostos estranhos de Sakura, mas o ex-vingador queria tirar suas próprias conclusões. Naruto estava comendo como sempre no Ichiraku lamém.

Sasuke abriu a pequena cortina do letreiro e sentou-se em um banco ao lado do loiro. Naruto o olhou para o lado por cima dos ombros, vendo a expressão impaciente do amigo. Sasuke estava estranho, mas ele era muito lerdo para entender o por que. O loiro provavelmente puxaria algum assunto inútil.

– Teme, tem algo te incomodando? – Naruto disse com a boca cheia após sugar uma porção de macarrão de sua tigela. Ele olhava Sasuke com curiosidade.

"_Claro que sim, seu bastardo. O que você acha?"_

– E porque eu estaria com algum problema? Só queria te fazer algumas perguntas. – Assim que Sasuke se pronunciou, Naruto fez uma menção para que ele prosseguisse. – Aquilo que aquele branquelo inútil disse sobre o harém no jutsu. – Sasuke tinha um tick nervoso só de pronunciar. – Era verdade? Ele abaixou a cabeça e levou a mão aos cabelos negros. Estavam um pouco bagunçados, embora menos rebeldes do que o comum.

– Que é o jutsu mais incrível do mundo?

– Não sua anta! Que a Sakura teve uma _hemorragia nasal!_ – Ele não queria admitir, e não deixar mais evidente do que _aquilo se tratava_. Ele se negava completamente a aceitar que o fato de que Sakura tinha ficado excitada com uma imagem dele e o branquelo. Nus... Ele não queria nem pensar. Sakura provavelmente tinha aquela imagem na cabeça, em algum lugar de suas lembranças mais antigas. Ele apenas se perguntava no quanto aquilo poderia afetá-lo.

– Pode ser que sim. Já faz muito tempo, e eu não me lembro de coisas que aconteceram há tanto tempo.

– Falar com você é como falar com uma porta mesmo. – Sasuke bufou com cara de poucos amigos. Ele se levantou frustrado, queria arrancar aquela informação nem que fosse a força com o sharingan, mas ele não tinha uma desculpa boa o suficiente para aquilo.

* * *

><p>Ao chegar em casa ele tomou uma ducha fria, queria varrer todos aqueles sentimentos ruins. No dia seguinte ele perguntaria sobre isso a alguém mais maduro e que tivesse ao menos um cérebro. Sem dúvidas o sexto Hokage saberia responder melhor do que o teme-cabeça-de-lamém ou o branquelo adorador de pintos.<p>

Sasuke se deitou na própria cama, vestia apenas a calça já que fazia muito calor naquele dia. Ele comia uma fruta, precisamente um tomate, enquanto pensava numa solução cabível para tudo, sem que tivesse que desmaiar alguém, pois ele prometerá a si mesmo que não causaria mais problemas.

Ele imaginava no que Sakura poderia estar pensando naquele momento. Deitada na cama, fazendo alguma _coisa_.

"_Não, garotas não fazem esse tipo de coisa. Ou fazem?"_

Sasuke assustou-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Ele imaginava que Sakura à uma hora daquelas estava se preparando para dormir. Ela provavelmente vestiria um pijama, ou uma camisola, ele preferia que fosse a segunda opção. Se fosse de seda ela iria desenhar perfeitamente o corpo da rosada. Ele sabia que tinha algo ali, Sakura era reta como uma tabua, talvez não totalmente, mas quando se dizia respeito a outras qualidades ele não podia deixava a desejar.

"_Deve ser macia. Sem dúvidas que sim. Merda! No que eu estou pensando?"_

Sasuke se pegou imaginando no quanto seria prazeroso apalpar a bunda da rosada. Sem dúvidas, ele imaginava os milagres que suas mãos poderiam fazer. Ele fechou os olhos, quase podia sentir aquela pele macia. A aquela altura ele já não tinha mais um tomate nas mãos, mas algo bem mais duro e ereto. Com toda certeza não era sua katana, já que a mesma estava jogada no chão. Ele não tinha se dado conta, que seus dedos deslizavam e apertavam a ereção em suas calças. Ele sentia um estranho calor percorrer pelo corpo. A mão fazia um movimento quase que involuntário, a medida com que a imaginação ia se libertando em níveis cada vez mais ousados.

Ele ouviu um barulho vindo da janela e moveu a mão assustado, ativou o sharingan e se levantou bruscamente. Infelizmente não tinha nada, era um gato. Um maldito gato.

"_Mas que droga."_

Praguejou mentalmente mais alguns insultos ao felino inconveniente. Sasuke não tinha certeza se sua frustração era pelo gato tê-lo atrapalhado ou por se dar conta em que tipo de situação se encontrava. Aquilo não era fácil de lidar. Por mais que não fosse um Expert no assunto, ele tinha ao menos uma ideia da dimensão de seus desejos. O problema realmente era que o ex-nukkenin não tinha o menor tato para o assunto. Sasuke crescerá num clã muito tradicional, onde obviamente, este assunto seria privado para um garoto de sete anos, talvez nem mesmo se fosse vinte. O que fazer? Aquilo era realmente certo?

_"Eu vou dormir. É isso que eu vou fazer"._

Ele se decidiu cobrindo-se inteiramente com um cobertor. O peito ainda estava desnudo, a respiração ofegante e o rosto levemente corado. Ele tentou dormir, fechou os olhos. Estava pronto para entregar-se ao descanso de uma boa noite de sono enquanto a escuridão do quarto o guardava. Mas aquilo não era suficiente, ele jamais poderia escapar de seus verdadeiros extintos.

_(Sasuke jogara Sakura com violência na cama, ele sentia as nádegas da rosada batendo contra suas bolas. Ele queria mais, queria que ela rebolasse e mostrasse seu potencial. Ele estava enlouquecendo.)_

* * *

><p><em>Esse cap é meio que uma introdução. lol<em>

_As postagens na fic serão irregulares. Espero que tenham gostado. Meu estilo de escrita é mais pro Angst e drama então eu não faço a menor ideia se está bom. _


End file.
